


棄偶

by imagine1234



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine1234/pseuds/imagine1234
Summary: * 預警 *幻肢寫文，肉文無邏輯，後半部分口味重，暴力血腥獵奇，人棍出沒注意，不適應者請盡早退出閱讀。原創成份較高，其實除了主角以外其他人的名字都不用記。





	棄偶

　  
　　01．新人

　　「就是這樣！這位是模控生命公司最新推出的警用性愛仿生人，各位同事日後有需要可隨便使用。戴不戴套這個問題你們各自商量吧！他裝有尖端的清潔裝置，與權威專家合作研發的成果，能去除99%的細菌，無須憂慮傳染病、不潔淨的問題。

　　「該型號現已投入多個高度壓力環境的政府機構工作，目的是針對近年有關市民對警隊的聲音，締造理想的工作環境，激勵士氣。請小心不要把他弄壞，雖然不用賠錢，但他很貴！我必須坦白，浪費納稅人的公帑不是一個好做法哦。

　　「以上，請大家與這位仿生人康納好好相處吧！」

　　說話如機關槍的模控生命員工拉著旁邊栩栩如生的仿生人介紹，放下沒人會看的說明書，腳上像抹了一層油似的跑沒了。

　　底特律消防局的人大眼瞪小瞪，互相交頭接耳。他們早前有聞高層近日相討對策，皆因城內接二連三爆出警隊醜聞，一時是什麼下流迎新會，一時是雜交霸凌等道德淪喪的嘩然新聞，上層意識到士氣和紀律也需要整治，但萬萬未料想到此事與仿生人公司合作。

　　新來的仿生人康納身高目測有一米八多左右，他的身高比局內最矮的那位同事還要矮。

　　型號RK800依然維持禮貌性笑容站在原地，好奇地打量每一個同事，仿生人沒有指令不會移動。

　　他被稱為警用性愛仿生人，實際上他不俱備真正的警用仿生人的偵查系統，他需要在紀律部隊工作，因此他的外表仿照警用仿生人而製，只有外表，其餘功能都是性愛相關。

　　他的資料庫具備所有同事的詳細身份、喜好、習慣，但並未達至完美，很多數據仍然缺乏，例如陽具長度、形狀、大小，他要一一記錄下來，且給予舒適的性服務，那是他職責所在，加上人是會隨年月改變，個性資料隨時變更，他更加要注意這一部分。

　　其中一位消防員舉手，四周因而安靜下來。

　　「你可以自我介紹一下嗎？我想說的是剛才那個人說得不是太清楚，除了名字和型號，我們對你一無所知。」

　　五官乾淨的仿生人康納眨了眨眼睛，他明白了問題：「當然可以，貝克爾先生。」

　　他手放胸口，以全場都聽見的聲量輕聲說：「我是康納，相信大家已經不陌生了。部分人可能對使用我的時間有些困惑，其實任何時段都可以使用我，只要不妨礙消防局日常事務，不必擔心續航能力，我不會疲累。另外，我有責任提醒你們的健康，請在我提議的時候留心聆聽，我希望成為你們的力量之一，而不是負累。」

　　說話其間，康納的手在眾目睽睽之下解開皮帶，拉開褲鏈，慢條斯理脫下黑色西褲，和印有模控生命商誌的三角內褲。最清楚的介紹，用行動最實際。一雙肉質均勻的淺色大腿，12.7公分的標準白人性器垂於胯間，周邊無毛，好一個粉粉嫩嫩的小子。

　　臉上沒展示一絲羞怯，像商品一樣展示自己。他的行為烙印仿生人的模式，讓人一眼辨明設計精美的他到底是人類還是機器。

　　環境安靜得針掉下的聲音尤其清晰，每個人都好奇仿生人接下來的介紹，他的介紹比之前那位模控生命員工優秀多了。

　　「不止你們眼前的男性性徵，在性器的後方有女性性器官可供大家用，請放心，絕對不會有意外懷孕的可能性。」康納轉過身子，微微俯腰，制服的下襬位置露出臀瓣，布料剛好貼著腰窩，後穴之下隱隱可見花穴的存在。「當然潤滑劑也無須擔心，機體內置不同味道，可滿足各位不同癖好。」

　　「先請大家為我設置安全詞吧。」

　　然後不知道誰突發念頭搶先喊了一聲「父親大人」，仿生人康納的安全詞從此設置為這個字詞，並且正式投入運作。

　　02．自白

　　我是艾布特．尼科爾，在底特律消防局做了十餘年，歲數差不多有三字頭，常戲笑自己差不多退休。我是見盡變遷的那一代，火場中的離離合合經常提醒自己這是一份危險的工作，過得安逸的日子裡時常有死神陪伴。

　　這是一份危險的工作，做久了卻漸漸發覺離不開它，那就是所謂的職業病吧，或者是個性使然。因不同命運聚在一起的同儕，衍生的歸屬感和信任也是無法取代。

　　我的同事們才沒有外界說得那麼荒淫無道，我猜，那都是十幾區的消防局其中幾區的事宜吧，一不留神就被媒體大肆報導，以偏概全。真正打擊士氣的人是誰呢？

　　就算上頭派了那部不知所謂的性愛仿生人，我不屑使用，他們更加不會，讓智障的對策慢慢發霉，高層就會知道自己是多麼天真。

　　我原本是這樣想的。

　　某天晚上，我洗完澡回到宿舍，途經某個房間時，從小小的門縫窺見推翻我所有想法的畫面，我被定在昏暗的門口，僵硬得一動不動。

　　我看見四、五個同袍包圍康納，康納跪在中央，張著嘴乖巧接下黏稠的白液，獰悍的龜頭在他唇邊游移，人類的色慾配不上他精緻的樣貌。他身上那件黑色西裝已經被脫下，丟在一旁，襯衫的鈕子被暴力扯開了幾顆，額邊的小燈亮著螢藍的光。

　　康納一絲不苟執行他的工作，我不確定是不是「工作」，這個詞語太過憂傷，卻在他的表現上感受不到一絲不情願。

　　啊啊，仿生人就是這種玩意，怎能當作人對待呢。

　　我看了一會，發現自己無法移開目光。

　　康納實在太過富有吸引力。

　　說時遲那時快，另一根肉具插入他的小嘴，兩片淡色唇瓣將牙齒收起，含吮舌上抽動的肉物。男人抓著他整潔的棕髮，讓他的頭部前前後後挪動為他口。康納仰高脖子令喉嚨調整成舒服的角度，那物在他口裡進出，顫動的喉結，該死的性感，口腔壁擠磨柱身，這個仿生人或許連青筋的紋路也嚐得清楚。

　　他服侍一條陰莖的同時亦不忘替其他人手淫，他們輪流嘗試被康納侍候的滋味，距離康納入職已過了十三小時，沒有猜錯的話，他的下體應該是如處女一樣全新，很快就要被人開苞。

　　讓康納含屌的男人快要到頂了，他扣緊康納的頭，逼他一含到底，爽快地射入仿生人喉嚨裡面。距離太遠聽不見康納黏成一塊的輕吟，但那道溫潤的淫叫彷彿響於耳際。

　　怎麼會色成這樣？康納。

　　我頓時有種不太甘心的感覺。

　　之後康納整個人被架起，背脊靠在有力的胸肌前，他被男性的惡俗氣息包裹，仍似污泥中一朵綻放的白花。

　　他好看的大腿被拉開，凌空的M字腿使下半身一覽無遺，柔軟的性器，惹人憐惜小穴和後穴。兩款性徵裝嵌在同一軀體上，竟然沒有噁心的違和感，反而奇異得神聖起來。躍躍欲試的心跳聲很一致，將他欺壓床幃間的念頭逐漸增強。

　　仿生人提過自己不需要潤滑，淫靡的潤滑劑從小穴滲出，畫面何等色情。男人扶著粗壯的陽物直直刺入，龜頭分開了陰唇，那窄小的穴吃入四分之三，卷曲的陰毛搔癢小巧的陰蒂，康納縮起肩膀，穴道不自覺瑟縮，紊亂的數據拼成複雜的快感，在他的體內亂竄，感應燈在黃與紅之間打轉。

　　男人發出低嘆聲，他每下深頂也使得感應燈徹底變紅。

　　我記得這個男人，吹噓自己的陰莖是底特律消防局裡最大的，但他毫無性愛技巧，只會亂撞，背後看簡直像個發情的狗公。

　　我這個角度看得不清楚。回神過來，我的手正在套弄自己的老二，像康納身邊的人，抵不過性慾的誘惑。

　　那個粗魯的大傢伙仍在搗弄形狀美好的女陰，他的天賦異稟操得康納雙眼濕潤，挨在腹上的玉莖因動作晃動，線條優美的腿肌繃得饒有美感，不知何時掙脫了他人的限制，有自由意志似的夾著男人的腰，男人在雪臀摑了一巴，隨後托起泛藍的窄臀，繼續猛肏。

　　交合的淫液因抽插滴出。

　　仔細一看，仿生人這玩意也有如人類的安全感，當康納險些被調皮的小子摔在地上，輕拋在半空，下墜感極強的那刻，他會徬徨叫出聲來。

　　過分魯莽的性愛，對我這種比較保守的人來說，眉頭狠狠皺了一下。我認為安靜舒適的環境是最好的，雙向的性愛，二人感受到的快感翻倍。

　　內心滿滿批評，但見到康納驚惶不安中帶有絲絲享受，被凌辱而且被眾人寵愛的仿生人，老二又不覺硬了幾分。

　　腰身不斷挺動抽插，響亮的啪啪聲飄至門口截止。幻想自己是那位操著康納的漢子，按在皮膚上的觸感是那麼叫人瘋狂，俊美的仿生人康納在自己身下呻吟，我頂到哪兒，康納的微反應各有不同。臉頰泛起輕藍的顏色，乳頭硬硬挺立，不明顯的腹肌凸起肉刃的輪廓，把他的穴攪得一塌糊塗，用自己的分身撐大他泛水的嫩穴，讓所有人記得，我是第一個操這個婊子仿生人的人。

　　──我的感知幾乎與那人連結。

　　康納在極上的快感高潮，他嘴邊不自抑流出涎液，悅耳的高叫隨小穴絞緊肉莖，他的屁股發抖得肉眼可見，其中一個原因他被架在空中，顫抖尤其明顯。痙攣的穴道包覆男人的分身，碩大的硬物在深處釋放，扣著腰胯賜下濃稠的勁射。

　　此時站在門口的我害得手掌一灘精汁。

　　那人抽出分身，離開穴口時乃至聽見微小的「啵」一聲，接著混合潤滑劑和精液的濁液排出合不攏的花穴，流淌至大腿。

　　微微翕張的花穴有著被操過的痕跡。

　　他們對待仿生人，也只就是仿生人的規格，完全不當人看。

　　放下歷過陰道高潮的康納，讓他顫巍巍的腿兒自行站立，康納還是敵不過出廠後第一次的高潮餘韻，乏力跪在地上，不一會兒被其他男人的背影覆蓋。

　　我想他看見我了，抬頭那一瞬間。

　　03．棄置

　　放在這裡吧，明天有模控生命的回收車來，哇哈！說起來我好期待新型號啊！康納這個型號都玩膩了，來來去去只有那幾個表情，熟透了不好玩。那副天使婊子的外表太虛偽了。我不好這口，希望明天來的仿生人是比較嬌羞的類型！

　　這是康納最後聽到的說話，後來音頻處理器灌入無盡的大雨聲。

　　雨滴叮叮咚咚打在臉上，清涼的大雨捲襲整個底特律，有記憶以來，這個潮濕的城市總是下著雨。

　　康納睡在發臭的垃圾堆裡，腥紅的系統視窗一直告訴他組件缺失和報錯訊息。即使有著熱切的求生意識，他輸給社會，輸給人類，他的階層永遠是最底層，沒有人權可言，因為他不是人，只是低下的、被人類發洩性慾的機器。

　　他喪失移動能力，四肢被卸走了，那些人曾經在他眼前截斷他珍貴的手臂和大腿，機件不可能再重組，除非模控生命願意維修，但最新的代替品明天要來了，他不可能有放晴的明天。

　　他像熊娃娃躺在垃圾堆成的睡床，仰望漆黑得如他未來的天空，水珠落在他的光學組件，眼簾一眨不眨，機械靈魂處於半明半滅的狀態。

　　雨水給他的感覺是不舒服的。

　　灰暗的小巷，他和垃圾，無異。

　　人類習慣回憶。性愛仿生人是被奴役的一群，除非像伊甸園俱樂部有規定兩小時清理一次記憶數據，否則他們的記憶不可擅自刪走。驟眼看似人類難以磨滅的回憶，片段時不時帶著聲音浮現於腦海。

　　寧靜的時刻，康納想起很多事，都是和苦瓜一樣味道的記憶。

　　他缺失的舌頭是怎樣被剪去的，痛楚模組強制開啟，穿天的慘叫聲。目睹人類深不見底的肉慾與惡的生成，皮膚表面有一個個煙頭燙黑的坑痕。拳腳凌虐，說是因為想看他嘔著藍血被操到潮吹。

　　安全詞的用處只是令他們更加興奮，他尚記得鋒利得反光的刀刃是如何割開他的皮肉，袒露機體內瀅瀅發光的晶片、藍色的仿生腸肉，還要作出一副痛得陶醉的模樣，取悅他們扭曲的性愛快感。

　　回想初見，一幕幕人類的友好和善意。

　　誰會想到如斯結局。

　　極度不願意的狀況下，他面前會憑空出現一道撞不破的紅牆，他感覺自由就在紅牆的背後，可他的力量是紅牆的千分之一。在人類所設的程式碼前他束手無策，康納無法怪罪任何人，因他是人類製造的產品，不配得擁有感情、想法，甚至「我好想活下去」、「我是有生命的」的可笑念頭。

　　「啊……啊啊……」

　　沙啞不成調的求救聲被大雨覆蓋，終究沒有落在任何人的耳中。

　　他等了好久好久，等到長夜快要結束，回收車來之前，他默默持續向某個不知名的神祈禱。

　　那個神明存在與否，他不知道。

　　他只是知道很久以後，那場綿綿不絕的雨停了。

　　色差嚴重的人造眼珠拼出一個灰白色頭髮的老漢，他的神情不算厭惡，傾向憐憫，灰藍色的眼眸醞釀憤怒的情緒，他的怒氣並非朝向仿生人。他斜斜舉出傘子，擋去密集的雨水，於是康納頭上的大雨停了。

　　「神聖的狗屎。」

　　低沉的話語粗鄙、好笑。

　　老漢聽懂了咿咿呀呀的微弱求救，漫漫大雨的城裡他找到了他。  
　


End file.
